yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Red-Eyes
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Olhos Vermelhos" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Red-Eyes" (レッドアイズ Reddoaizu) is an archetype of mostly Dragon monsters used most notably by Joey Wheeler in Yu-Gi-Oh! and Atticus Rhodes in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. The archetype is based mainly on supporting "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", whose card was created to rival the strength of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". The [[Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie|first Yu-Gi-Oh! movie]] stated that while "Blue-Eyes" brings power, "Red-Eyes" brings potential. Prior to its rename from "Red-Eyes B. Chick", "Black Dragon's Chick" was specifically excluded from the archetype because it does not have 「レッドアイズ」 in its Japanese name. Aparências In the first movie, Shougo Aoyama got a "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" card but was too timid to use it. Yugi Muto used it against Seto Kaiba, demonstrating how "Red-Eyes" brings potential by fusing it with "Meteor Dragon" to Summon "Meteor B. Dragon". In the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" became one of the signature cards of Joey Wheeler after he won it from Rex Raptor in Duelist Kingdom. Joey used it and a few of its support cards throughout the series. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Nightshroud and Atticus Rhodes use "Red-Eyes" Decks, including a number of "Red-Eyes" cards and their support. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, Paradox banished a "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to Special Summon "Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon". In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" appeared as a statue as one of the legendary monsters and Roku played a "Statue" version of it in a Statue Duel against Yuma Tsukumo. Design Most of the cards in this archetype and its related cards that were released after the original "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" are based on cards used by Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto, the former of whom is a prominent user of "Red-Eyes". Most of them changed card types, usually changing from Non-Effect Monsters to Effect Monsters or even from Trap Cards to Effect Monsters. Membros Deck Principal Deck Adicional Apoio, Suporte História The first strategy for the "Red-Eyes" archetype lies in the Structure Deck Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar, which focuses on mainly on "LV" monsters and powering up "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" by sending Dragon monsters to the Graveyard. Prior to the release of the "Dragon Ruler" archetype, "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Wyvern" made the "Hopeless Dragon" Deck and its more aggressive counterpart, "Disaster Dragon", possible, using multiple copies of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" to swarm the field until it was Limited. With the release of Clash of Rebellions, new "Red-Eyes" support based on Gemini monsters and effect damage was introduced. This contrasted with the "Performage" archetype's ability to avoid opposing effect damage and the "D/D" archetype's ability to cut the player's own LP to gain advantage. Invasion: Vengeance provides more support for this archetype's Fusion and Gemini Summoning strategies. ''Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist'''' introduced three new members to the archetype, namely "Red-Eyes Baby Dragon", "Red-Eyes Slash Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried"; as well as a new Trap Card: "Red-Eyes Fang with Chain". Estilo De Jogo "Red-Eyes" deck mainly focuses on massive Effect Damage in one instance with card like "Inferno Fire Blast" or "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon", and domination over the field using "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon". Since the release of "Red-Eyes Wyvern" in 2008 cemented "Red-Eyes" as an archetype, the deck has undergone many changes in card design leading to a wide variety of playstyles. As each of its effects can be used per turn, "The Black Stone of Legend" can alternate each turn between Special Summoning a "Red-Eyes" monster from the Main Deck, and returning itself to the hand and a "Red-Eyes" monster from the Graveyard to the Deck. "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" benefits from this archetype's support cards and can Special Summon a Dragon monster from the hand or Graveyard every turn, greatly improving field presence. "Keeper of the Shrine" (for any Dragon Normal Monster) and "Red-Eyes Retro Dragon" (for any "Red-Eyes" monster) serve the same purpose as each other for Normal Summoning a "Red-Eyes" monster from the hand on your turn and protecting it during the opponents turn. "Black Metal Dragon" can equip itself to a "Red-Eyes" monster for an ATK boost and can search for a "Red-Eyes" card when sent to the Graveyard. "The Black Stone of Legend" and "Black Metal Dragon" can be revived by the effect of "Kinka-byo" which can allow for Contact Fusion to Summon "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (since "Kinka-byo" and "Black Metal Dragon" are sent to the Graveyard simultaneously, "Black Metal Dragon" can then search a "Red-Eyes" card via its effect. "Kuribandit" can use its mill effect in combination with "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force". "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon" is a typical target to Summon "Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon". "Catalyst Field" can Normal Summon the "Red-Eyes" Gemini monsters without Tributing, then the second Normal Summon granted can unlock their effects. Versão Fusion The Fusion version utilizes "Red-Eyes Fusion" to use Normal and Gemini monsters as Fusion Materials from the hand, Deck, or field, but it cannot use Gemini monsters from the Deck, as they are not treated as Normal Monsters there. Afterward, the Fusion Materials can be revived using "Return of the Red-Eyes". While "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon" can prevent your opponent from using card effects during its battles and recycling "Red-Eyes" Normal Monsters after inflicting damage, it has very strict Summoning requirements, as it requires a "Red-Eyes" Normal monster and a Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster, forcing the inclusion of "Summoned Skull", "Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning", or "Beast of Talwar" in the Deck. "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" is a more flexible alternative that can be Summoned with "Red-Eyes Fusion", as it only requires any Level 6 Dragon monster in addition to a Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster. "Red-Eyes Fusion" and "Return of the Red-Eyes" can be searched by "Red-Eyes Insight". The "Hieratic" archetype has support for Dragon Normal Monsters, which can be used in combination with "Return of the Red-Eyes" and "Meteor Black Comet Dragon", which requires any Level 6 Dragon monster as Fusion Material. Versão Ritual The Ritual version uses "Lord of the Red" and "Paladin of Dark Dragon" as disruption and support, respectively. "Junk Synchron" can Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from Graveyard and Synchro Summon "Herald of the Arc Light". When "Arc Light" is sent to the Graveyard, it can search for either "Paladin of Dark Dragon", "Lord of the Red" or their Ritual Spells; "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" can search the other piece, while "Pre-Preparation of Rites" can search both. "Paladin of Dark Dragon" can Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" from your Deck, allowing faster swarming of Dragon monsters. "Dark Dragon Ritual" can banish itself from the Graveyard to search for a "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap. Efeito de Dano Ftk "Red-Eyes" can achieve an FTK by using "Red-Eyes Fusion" and two copies of "Inferno Fire Blast". First use "Red-Eyes Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" and, using its effect, send a "Red-Eyes" monster with more than 2000 ATK from the Deck to the Graveyard. Since "Red-Eyes Fusion" treats the monster it summons as being named "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" is a viable target for "Inferno Fire Blast" which will deal 3500 Effect Damage for each copy you activate. The consistency of this FTK can be improved using "Red-Eyes Insight", "Left Arm Offering" and/or "Serial Spell". Cards Recomendados Standard '''Monstros Normais' * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Summoned Skull Monstros de Efeito * Black Metal Dragon * The Black Stone of Legend * Red-Eyes Baby Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight * Red-Eyes Retro Dragon * Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Arkbrave Dragon * Carboneddon * Dark Armed Dragon * Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter * Keeper of the Shrine * Kinka-byo * Kuribandit * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands Monstros Gêmeos * Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning * Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon * Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact * Chemicritter Oxy Ox Monstros de Ritual * Lord of the Red * Paladin of Dark Dragon Monstros de Fusão * Archfiend Black Skull Dragon * B. Skull Dragon (for Fusion Conscription / Reserve * Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword * Red-Eyes Slash Dragon * Meteor Black Comet Dragon * Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (if running "Kinka-byo") * First of the Dragons Monstros Xyz * Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon * Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon (Flare Metal + RUM Astral Force) * Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon (Flare Metal + RUM Astral Force) * Daigusto Emeral * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack * Number 11: Big Eye * Queen Dragun Djinn Magias * Cards of the Red Stone * Dark Dragon Ritual * Red-Eyes Fusion * Red-Eyes Insight * Red-Eyes Transmigration * Allure of Darkness * The Claw of Hermos * Draconnection * Dragon's Mirror * Catalyst Field * Dragon Ravine * Dragon Shrine * Inferno Fire Blast * One for One * Return of the Dragon Lords * Silver's Cry * Supervise * Terraforming Armadilhas * Red-Eyes Fang with Chain * Red-Eyes Spirit * Return of the Red-Eyes * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Deck Devastation Virus * Fusion Reserve * Gemini Trap Hole * Full Force Virus * Tyrant Wing Hieratic Red Eyes Monstros Normais * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Summoned Skull Monstros de Efeito * The Black Stone of Legend * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Hieratic Dragon of Eset * Hieratic Dragon of Su * Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit * Lightpulsar Dragon Monstros Gêmeos * Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning * Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon * Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact Monstros Reguladores * Labradorite Dragon Monstros de Fusão * Archfiend Black Skull Dragon * Meteor Black Comet Dragon Monstros Sincro * Ultimaya Tzolkin * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons * Black Rose Moonlight Dragon * Void Ogre Dragon Monstros Xyz * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Hieratic Dragon King of Atum * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack * Number 11: Big Eye * Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon Magias * Red-Eyes Fusion * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * Draconnection * Dragon's Mirror * Dragon Ravine * Dragon Shrine * Return of the Dragon Lords * Red-Eyes Insight * Silver's Cry * Catalyst Field * Soul Charge * Supervise Armadilhas * Red-Eyes Fang with Chain * Red-Eyes Spirit * Return of the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Monstros Normais * Alexandrite Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Dragon Monstros de Efeito * Red-Eyes Baby Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon * Red-Eyes Retro Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Black Dragon's Chick * Carboneddon * Arkbrave Dragon * Prime Material Dragon * Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand * Darkflare Dragon * Vice Dragon * Axe Dragonute * Bright Star Dragon * Delta Flyer * Masked Dragon * Totem Dragon * Decoy Dragon * Black Metal Dragon Monstros Gêmeos * Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon * Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning * Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact Monstros de Fusão * Archfiend Black Skull Dragon * B. Skull Dragon * Meteor B. Dragon * Meteor Black Comet Dragon * Five-Headed Dragon Monstros Sincro * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Star Eater Monstros Xyz * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 74: Master of Blades * Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon * Queen Dragun Djinn Magias * Inferno Fire Blast * Burial from a Different Dimension * Cards of the Red Stone * Draconnection * Dragon Ravine * Dragon Shrine * Soul Charge * Red-Eyes Fusion * Catalyst Field * Red-Eyes Insight * Return of the Dragon Lords * Silver's Cry Armadilhas * Red-Eyes Spirit * Return of the Red-Eyes Decks Oficiais Red-Eyes Official V-Jump Deck Monstros Normais * Red-Eyes B. Dragon x3 * Summoned Skull Monstros de Efeito * Black Metal Dragon x3 * Carboneddon * King of the Swamp * Kinka-byo * Mathematician * Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon * Red-Eyes Retro Dragon x3 * The Black Stone of Legend x2 Monstros de Fusão * B. Skull Dragon x2 * Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Archfiend Black Skull Dragon x2 * First of the Dragons * Meteor B. Dragon synchro mosnters * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Stardust Spark Dragon Monstros Xyz * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack * Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon x3 * Slacker Magician Magias * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * Cards of the Red Stone x2 * Dragon's Mirror * Dragon Shrine * Foolish Burial * Harpie's Feather Duster * Inferno Fire Blast * Monster Reborn * Mystical Space Typhoon x2 * One for One * Polymerization x2 * Red-Eyes Fusion x2 * Silver's Cry x2 Armadilhas * Return of the Red-Eyes x2 * Ring of Destruction * Torrential Tribute x2 Categoria:Arquétipos